just another weird day
by alufangirl1993
Summary: what happens when the gang gets sucked into the world of hellsing? chapter 6 is up and feedback is welcome. this project is going on hold for awhile as my writers block came back ten fold. message me if you have questions. please watch buffy the vampire slayer up to the second episode of season 5 and read the hellsing manga up to at least the first volume.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was a quiet day at the Summer's house and the Scoobies where to put it simply bored out of their skulls waiting for Xander to get back from the dvd rental store.

"Where in the hell is Xander we sent him an hour ago, and he better not come back with some ultra lame movie. If I see one more, crappy Dracula remake I'm going to wish that the real Dracula hadn't have gotten staked by Buffy 6 weeks ago." Anya said bitching.

"Anya put a sock in it, we all want to know where he is. Oh and by the way if I hadn't of staked him id be sleeping in a box right now so shut up." Buffy said glaring at Anya with an intense slayers glare.

"Stop bickering please I know tensions are high but we need to be patient." Giles said trying to prevent a fight, just than a knock was heard on the door as Xander walked in carrying a bag of DVD's.

"Alright we are going to watch Hellsing Ultimate." Xander said proudly knowing they would probably pummel him if he didn't bring something good.

"Wow we said bring something good not some Japanese animation." Buffy said rolling her eyes at the cover.

"Just try it before you get violent I have heard these are great." Xander suggested nervously.

Once the DVD was in and started they sat down watching the screen attentively, as the action began they became completely engrossed in the story and plot. Once the DVD's where done everyone began talking about their favourite parts.

"I thought that Alucard was really handsome." Anya mumbled not too loudly.

"I found the alternate plot very interesting if only it was done that way than I wouldn't be risking my head on a daily basis, but it would cause way to much collateral damage." Buffy said sitting back in her chair. What they didn't know was a hooded figure stood crouched under the nearby window holding a dusty book. With a smirk this figure read off an incantation

"_What they watch they shall enter"_

"_What they watch they shall never leave"_

"_What they watch shall be there prison"_

"Does anyone hear that?" Buffy said her slayer instinct on red alert.

"Calm down Buff I'm sure it's nothing." Xander said.

"Yeah right last time someone said that horrible things happened." Dawn muttered watching the window cautiously. Suddenly a green light entered the television screen forming a swirling portal.

"oh wow of course the one time we actually watch something good and this happens, why am I not surprised." Anya said sarcastically. Suddenly the portal began pulling inward attempting to suck them in. the pull was too much and as they got sucked in, they tried to hold onto furniture flailing. When the portal shut off the room was left in shambles with no sign of them ever being there.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Enter bedlam

When they hit the ground in they didn't know where, the first person to say anything was Buffy "I feel nauseous in a world like this that is a sign that we need to find somewhere out of the crossfire!"

"I say we split up and find help." Xander said trying to not be scared.

"Are you mad remember what happened last time we split up in a very dangerous situation, the creep got to me, you got humiliated, and while it ended well that was a one in a billion chance." Buffy said questioning Xander's sanity for a minute.

"Buffy is quite right we should find a place to bunker down and barricade until its safe." Giles said thinking about the fact that he wasn't that fast of a runner or that good in combat.

"Do you see that, it looks like a building? Let's check it out it might be a safe spot before things get ugly." Willow said in hopes of them ceasing there bickering and listening.

"I agree with willow I'm getting the wiggins standing out here in what could be a death trap." Buffy said cautiously approaching the building.

As she approached the building her slayer sense dulled down which meant the building was safe. As they walked in on high alert for anything dangerous, it became clear that it was just a house likely abandoned in a panic.

"Hey Buff I found something we can turn into weapons if we need get any nasty surprised approaching the building." Riley said pulling out a drawer revealing a bunch of silver steak knives.

"I found some wooden poles in a storage room we can attach them to." Dawn said putting them on the living room floor.

"Hehe I found a lead pipe that I can bash skulls in with if need be." Faith said a need for violence showing in her eyes."

"Great I am surrounded by violent people and I am about as useful as a snail in a race." Giles mumbled to himself trying not to have a coronary in the situation.

"I need rope anyone found any yet." Willow said trying to attach some knives to the poles.

"Yeah right here." Dawn said tossing it to her. Willow reached to catch it and swiftly tied it to the poles. They waited for what felt like hours, unsure to check and see if it was clear or if they were in any danger at all.

"This is insane it has to be clear by now." Xander said a paranoid look in his eyes grasping his make shift spear. Suddenly the sound of approaching footsteps had them all on red alert, as the door knob turned slowly anticipation building. When the door finally opened a gun appeared in the door frame creeping in slowly.

"Alright woo ze ell is iin ere I ave a gun." A man said with a distinctive French accent in his voice. As Pip Bernadotte looked inside a sound caught his attention, the sound of a lead pipe cutting through the air.

"Aaaaaa I'm under attack, Zeras get over ere…" Pip yelled but before he could finish his sentence the next sound he heard was the pipe being kicked out of Faith's hands by Buffy. Faith was than restrained by everyone else and wrestled to the ground.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: will this end well?

The sound of footsteps was soon heard heading towards the outer building. Buffy and Faith got a look in their eyes that could only mean they where all in a lot of trouble. Everyone else stiffened at the look in their eyes, Buffy knew this gut feeling, knew what was coming. Faith wasn't sure but knew it was going to end well and it was her fault. Everyone dropped his or her weapons and Pip raised an eyebrow.

"Alright whoever is in there drop your weapons and release Mr. Bernadette, then maybe just maybe I won't sick my attack beast on you." A female voice with a strong English accent was heard through the room. With that Pip was pushed through the door in haste, everyone else then walked out cautiously arms in the air, weapons left behind in the building.

"This is all a big misunderstanding and we can explain." Giles said nervously eyeing the huge bull Beast Nosferatu that had caused Buffy and Faith to be the first to react even before anything was heard. Buffy was looking him over being careful not to look him in the eyes, knowing that it would be taken as a challenge. Faith suddenly charged him with a lead pipe her aggression apparently spiked. Within a second she was disarmed and grabbed, pulled against his chest with inhuman strength. Everyone else stared in awe as she squirmed in terror as Alucard looked over at Integra requesting permission to finish Faith off.

"Look let her go and we can discuss this." Giles said calmly as Faith struggled to break free from Alucard's grip.

"Alucard release her." Integra said snapping her fingers. As Alucard released Faith she quickly ran behind the rest of the group pure fear in her eyes. Buffy just glared at Faith making it more then clear she had made a serious mistake. Seras ran up acting as if she was out of breath.

"It took you this long to get here police girl…" Alucard said fiercely disappointed in his fledgling. Seras looked up meeting his gaze and whimpered wanting the ground to swallow her. Following them back nervously with Faith shaking from her close encounter, they managed to keep up worried about how this would end for them.

"Oh god, those cold strong arms wrapped around me, I was only a mere 5 inches away from those jaws lined with sharp venom-dripping teeth. I could feel his breath on my throat. My life flashed before my eyes imagining those teeth going into my throat like a hot knife through butter. Those red, piercing eyes that seemed to be looking into my soul searching me like I was prey," Faith said in shock as they walked back.

"Wow that really sobered her up. Sadly I know how she feels, the thought that you are likely about to die a horrible death or worse and you can't do anything about it." Buffy said shuddering.

As they approached the main building everything seemed to calm down. Buffy comforted Faith as she shook, Xander noticed this and thought "I thought she hated Faith, she does know how that feels so what do I know." Soon they arrived and an awkward silence filled the air, the air was so thick you could cut it with a knife.

"Alright, you better have a damn good explanation to why you're trespassing on my property, why you attacked an employee, and why you attacked one of my pets." She said irritated.

"Look we were transported here by a spell this isn't even our plain of existence." Giles explained.

"Hmm how do I know you aren't just all crazy to say such a thing?" Integra questioned.

"You yourself should know not to question the bizarre and supernatural since you happen to have two Beast Nosferatu as pets, one of which saved your life when you were young." Giles said confidently surly thinking this would convince her.

"Alright you have a point but who are you all?" She asked

"I am Giles, that is Buffy summers, Dawn summers, Xander, Anya, Willow, and of course Faith the one who almost got killed earlier." Giles explained calmly.

"Wait I recognize those names, the show Buffy the Vampire Slayer. So you really aren't from this plain of existence then, I am sorry for giving you such a hard time. Until you find a way back to your world you should stay on my estate, it may seem unsafe but I assure you it is safer than the streets of England and the British isles." Integra offered cutting the tip off of a cigar and lighting it.

"We would love to." Giles answered back sipping a cup of tea.

"I do not trust this place, I know what that beast is capable of and is likely planning to try" Xander mumbled to Buffy. Hearing this Dawn nervously stayed behind her older sister, avoiding the gaze of the bull beast Nosferatu. Sensing fear Alucard slunk over in a cat like fashion and sniffed Dawn as she shook from fear.

"Alucard, stop that. Your lucky I don't lock you in the dungeon while their here. If you keep acting like that I will." Integra said throwing a glare at him. Alucard just looked back at her and walked back over.

"Master, may I please have something to eeeaaattt?" He said in a serpentine yet soothing voice.

"Yes you may Alucard, if that is what you wanted you could have asked instead of terrorizing a fifteen year old girl." Integra answered disappointed in his behavior. She then reached into the mini fridge beneath her large oak desk and pulled out a packet of medical blood, quickly tossing it at the hungry beast Nosferatu. Upon catching it Alucard sunk his fangs into it draining it within seconds. Some of the venom from his fangs dripping into it like a snake. Thinking of Seras also she grabbed another and handed it to her. Seras cautiously stuck the straw into it and began to drink so as not to anger Alucard.

"I'm sorry for his behavior, he tends to act like an ass because he thinks its funny. I would recommend if you don't know how to act or operate around him, to avoid him. The survival rate of beast Nosferatu venom is five percent, and we do not have anti venom, cause not even my ancestor figured out how to make it. The only thing we can do about it is if you don't want to sleep in a box for eternity we put a hole in your head. From what I hear and know about you Buffy, you actually survived a heavy dose of beast Nosferatu venom from your plain of existence." Integra said understandingly.

"Yes I did, and I also know not to look a beast Nosferatu in the eyes unless you have complete control over the situation. All it takes is one mistake and you are in deep trouble. The incident really made me think though; I was living for the hunt when I should have been happy to be alive. It is amazing how a near death experience can really change your perception and outlook on life." Buffy explained enjoying a cup of tea.

"So you have had no side effects from the incident then ms. Summers?" Integra asked politely.

"Not that I know of ms. Helsing, but then again im not sure what to look for that isn't obvious." Buffy answered. Alucard hearing this went over to her and sniffed her. Buffy looked at him puzzled careful to not make eye contact with the bull beast Nosferatu. Alucard sniffed her more making an occasional beast like chuffle and snort.

"uhhhh why is he doing that?" Buffy asked Integra.

"I have no idea, he just ate so he isn't hungry." Integra answered.

"She has an interesting smell, similar to my own but within a human. I would like to do some training with her, she would be a worthy opponent." Alucard answered.

"Hmm as long as you are fair about it, be careful with her though, one mark resembling a pair of puncture marks and your worse then dead meat." Integra said sternly making it clear in her eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Training Session

"I will show you the training room, everyone else may watch if they wish to." She said her thick English accent clear in her voice. Everyone followed curiously to see where the room was. Alucard shifted through the floor to the training room below as everyone else followed Integra Hellsing down stairs to the same room. The room was a large training area with various activities including hand to hand combat, shooting ranges, and weight training. As they approached the hand to hand combat ring Buffy jumped over the rope and entered the ring. Alucard stood their waiting patiently as they sized each other up.

"Am I the only one uncomfortable by this, he might have well said kindred, and do you not see how this could be a bad sigh?" Xander mumbled paranoid.

"Calm down Xander, I am worried to but you don't see me acting like it. Besides I am sure this is like when that child's nightmares entered our world and caused everyone else's nightmares to come true. It should be fine as soon as this mess is settled, and freaking out isn't going to help anything." Giles whispered to Xander to try and calm him down. As the two continued to stare each other down they began to circle and mimic each movement. Buffy charged forward at her opponent, then suddenly as he was about to block an obvious attack she took out his legs with a round house kick. As he stumbled to the ground and tried to get back up, she prepared for her next attack.

"Whoa never thought I would see the day, err night that someone besides Integra would ever land a hit on master…" Seras Victoria said and everyone else looked on amazed. Swiftly Alucard got back up and watched his opponent carefully to try and get into her head. She watched his expressions to try and figure out what his move was going to be, she suddenly got a splitting headache and tried to ignore it; Integra noticing this quickly yelling, "Stop the match!"

"Huh ugh no im fine really." Buffy said failing to hide her headache.

"We will make sure of that, come on lets take a look" Integra said motioning over to Giles to help. Giles came over and helped her over the ring, as they went to the medical ward to make sure there wasn't something seriously wrong with the young woman.


	5. Chapter 5

Medical Exam

"Now just lay back and relax, this won't hurt a bit." The doctor said trying to soothe Buffy, whose eyes darted around the room and at all the instruments as they widened.

"Uhh she is afraid of hospitals and rooms like this; you might need something stronger than just soothing words. She also doesn't respond well to this won't hurt a bit..." Giles articulated to the doctor. Taking this into consideration the doctor made sure he had the leather bindings usually used on the pets of the household on standby in case he had to use them to restrain the slayer.

"Now I am just going to run some harmless tests to make sure this isn't something serious. Now let's see where are those tests at?" the doctor mumbled as he went through his instruments. Buffy watched curiously as strange objects and vials where put up on the table.

"Uhh I am feeling much better really; there is no need to go to all this trouble." She said trying to get out of whatever was about to happen.

"Now don't make me strap you down I am used to working with worse than a slayer with a bad attitude." He warned throwing a glare at her attempt of escape. Buffy just gulped lying back down on the table. He quickly drew some blood from her arm with a syringe, ejecting the blood into a vial going to set it down nearby. Taking out another vial, he uncorked it and handed it to Buffy.

"Now I want you to tell me the first thing to come to your mind when you smell that." The doctor politely requests of her. Cautiously Buffy sniffed the vial, thinking about her answer.

"I really don't want to say this but, it smelled uhh well… tasty…" buffy answered reluctantly.

"hmm I see well then I have some bad news for you then, the venom is well… how do I put this this? It somehow reactivated and there is no way to stop it at this point." The doctor answered not sure how to comfort her. Giles hearing this promptly tried to comfort her.


	6. Chapter 6

What!?

"What!? She is going to become what!?" Xander exclaimed.

"Well, we shouldn't panic and this all should reverse as soon as we are back in our world. So I would prefer to not have us all running around like chickens with our heads cut off and it would only distress Buffy further if we freak out." Giles said trying to calm Xander down.

"But how are we supposed to act around her until everything gets sorted out?" Willow asked unsure of what to think.

"Perhaps we should act like while this did change, that she is still the same person we love and care about." Dawn answered, hearing this everyone agreed whole heartedly as it was the best way to handle the situation. Buffy entered the room trying to avoid looking everyone in the eye as they watched.

"Buffy it's going to be fine, we aren't going to look on you any differently and you are still our friend." Willow said patting her on the back. Buffy just looked at her and embraced her in a hug.

"Thanks Willow, I don't know how to react or act right now. I'm not even sure how long I have till I…I… turn. According to the doctor the headache was just the beginning." She muttered disgrace showing in her eyes. As she said this Alucard shifted through the nearby wall and skulking up behind her. Sensing his presence Buffy just looked back cautiously as Willow bolted to the others. Buffy just gulped careful not to look him in the eye.

"It seems that as long as you are here, this rather interesting turn of events mean that I can treat you like a fledgling. It would be wise to follow my orders or else there will be consequences." Alucard said to her.

"Yes Alucard; but I haven't even fully turned yet and I..I…" Buffy stuttered the fear in her eyes noticeable.

"Good; we will begin in the morning and by then you should be ready." Alucard answered sternly. As he left the room everyone else quickly went over to her.

"Why is this happening to me…" buffy said noticeably stressed.

"Look just go along with this all until we get this mess sorted out; he is correct and there isn't much you can say to argue with him." Giles told her simply. She just nodded in agreement and went to the room she was assigned for the night, fearful of the following day and night.


	7. Chapter 7

Authors note: I couldn't settle on a title for this chapter so before anyone asks that's why. Also due the recent influx of brutal reviews, I have put a recommendation in the description. If you are not versed in the Hellsing manga or Buffy the vampire slayer up to season 6 this will confuse you. I am not responsible for any complaints you may have unless they are grammar. In response to such complaints I am working hard on improving my writing skills, please word such complaints in a considerate and polite manner, if you do this I will be more likely to understand where you are coming from and improve; Now on with the story. Signed alufangirl1993 avid Alucard fan girl.

That night she dreamt that she was back in her plain of existence, doing her usual nightly patrol. As she stepped through the cemetery an uneasy feeling went down her spine, a figure appeared in the distance and she was compelled to approach. As she got closer the feeling of dredge grew, but she couldn't convince herself to go the other direction. The figure stared down at her, as she got as close as she could. Alucard just stared down smirking at the frightened slayer. Buffy could only whimper as his cloak surrounded her and a sharp set of teeth sporting a pair of two inch long fangs sunk into her throat. Waking up the next morning Buffy looked around the room in a cold sweat realizing that this wasn't the same room she fell asleep in.

"Ugh great that wasn't a dream and I have had some screwed up dreams…" Buffy mumbled looking around to make sure she wasn't being watched. A pair of bright blue eyes where noticeable in the corner nearby; Seras stepped out and approached cautiously.

"I was sent to make sure everything was going alright; I understand how you feel right now and the best thing to do is not overreact." Seras explained avoiding being within hand-to-hand combat distance Setting down a mirror in front her and then backing away. Buffy cautiously reached for the mirror wary of what she might see, staring at the image reflected she opened her mouth. As she saw the sharp pair of half-inch long fangs in the image she just sighed.

"I'm not going to hurt you, I just feel so overwhelmed right now. I know that when I return to my world nothing that happened her will be permanent, but I just feel frightened and I don't want to show it." Buffy explained trying to remain calm. As soon as finished an overwhelming thirst took hold, Seras seeing this motioned to a blood bag in a bucket of ice on a nearby table. Seras wisely stepping out of the way as Buffy darted over to it, taking the bag she sunk her new fangs into it without hesitation. Savoring the flavor, she sighed disappointed as it emptied before she could get her fill. Her hunger was in better control as she noticed Alucard smirking at the sight.

"Well it's a good thing I don't have to force you to eat, and here I thought you would be as stubborn as the police girl. Now slayer, I will give you time to adjust before I start the training. Walter will bring down more blood for you, be sure to not attack him." Alucard said giving a look of pride at the look in her eyes.

"Yes master." Buffy responded. As Alucard left the room Seras looked at her surprised.

"I think he finds you very promising, he is going to be unhappy to say the least when this mess is all over." She mumbled seeing him leaving the room. Walter entered the room carrying a steel platter; Buffy looked at it anticipating the meal.

"It's nice to see that we don't need to force feed you like we did Seras." Walter chuckled. Picking up the lid and setting it aside. "Try not to make too much of a mess if you would." He added before leaving the room.


End file.
